Barnens liv på Hogwarts
by hugo.westman
Summary: Lily och hennes bröder kommer till Hogwarts och stöter på konstiga grejer...
1. Kapitel 1-3

Kapitel 1.  
Jag, Albus och James sprang runt i korridoren och pratade om Hogwarts.  
Då kom en lärare som vi tyckte såg ut som den där Voldemort vi hade sett på bild. Gå och sätt er, sa han kallt. När han hade gått så satte vi oss ner och pustade ut. Ska vi ha en gissningstävling? frågade jag. Vi gissar hur många straffkommenderingar och poängavdrag vi får under terminen, den som kommer närmast vinner 20 galleoner. Ok, sa James och Albus. 12, sa jag. 10, sa James och 9, sa Albus. Berätta lite om Hogwarts, bad jag dem. Det är en gammal hatt som sorterar, vi två hamnade i Gryffindor, där hela vår släkt har gått. Men du kanske hamnar i Rawenclaw, vem vet?

Kapitel 2

Den där läraren vi mött på tåget ställde sig framför en pall med en hatt på. Era Abboth! En tjej sprang fram till pallen och satte på hatten. HUFFLEPUFF! ropade hatten. Hon sprang fram och satte sig vid ett av borden. Albus Potter! ropade läraren. Hm, sa hatten det här var svårt. Gryffindor skulle passa bra men det får bli SLYTHERIN! Jag muttrade tyst för mig själv, mina bröder skulle vara i Gryffindor. Lily Potter! ropade läraren. Läraren väste till mig: Du kommer att få med mig att göra, det kan du skriva upp! Jag fattade inte varför, men jag struntade i det och gick upp på pallen och satte på hatten. Det är självklart att du hör hemma i GRYFFINDOR! Jag fick mycket applåder och satte mig bredvid James. Sen undrade jag vad läraren skulle göra med mig. Jag gick upp senare än de andra. Jag hade fått lösenordet av en prefekt. Men när jag gick upp för trapporna kände jag att någon drog i mig. Jag skrek men den fortsatte dra i och slå mig. Jag kollade bakom mig tills jag anade att den hade osynlighetsmantel.

Kapitel 3, Sovsalens hemligheter.  
Jag låg och flämtade i trappan.  
-Vad gör du, skrek jag. Då stack han med sin osnlighetsmantel på. Jag gick upp till sovsalen och tänkte på vad som hade hänt. Varför hade det blivit så här redan första dagen? De flesta råkade aldrig ut för sånt här, hur kunde jag göra det redan första dagen?  
-Lily, är du här? Vad hände? ropade James.  
-Jag berättar senare, viskade jag. Nu skulle jag bara njuta av Hogwarts och inte tänka mer på det läskiga som hade hänt i trappan. En bra grej med Hogwarts var att man inte behövde lägga sig tidigt.  
Mamma och pappa var inte heller så stränga med sovtider, så vi var vana. Jag satte mig och pratade med mina kusiner Rose och Hugo. - Gillar ni Hogwarts? frågade jag - Det är jättecoolt, sa Rose. - Verkligen, sa Hugo. Till slut blev jag trött och gick och la mig. Nästa morgon vaknade jag av att Rose skrek...


	2. Kapitel 4-6

Kapitel 4, Skriket.  
-Varför skriker du, Rose, frågade jag. - Mitt halsband är borta! skrek hon. -Jag tror tyvärr att Albus också är borta, sa jag. Va! skrek hon. Det går inte! Hogwarts är det säkraste stället i hela trollkarlsvärlden… För dig ja , men inte för mig, tänkte jag. …och hur skulle han bara kunna försvinna sådär? avslutade Rose meningen. -Du, Rose, sa jag. -Jag blev överfallen i trappan när jag var på väg upp här igår av nån med osynlighetsmantel. Det kan finnas ett samband. - Lily, har du blivit överfallen redan första dagen? frågade hon. -Ja, men berätta inget för mina föräldrar. Eller för dina, tillade jag. De skvallrar säkert bara. -Vi har frukost nu, sa Rose. Vi får lösa det här i kväll. Ok, sa jag.

Kapitel 5, Lektionerna.

När vi hade ätit frukost skulle vi ha trollkonsthistoria. Mamma och pappa hade berättat hur tråkigt det var, att det bara var ett spöke som satt och babblade.

Det var EXAKT som de sa. -Vill du veta en grej? viskade Rose. -Ok, sa jag. -Inte ens mamma Hermione gillade trollkonsthistoria, hon som gillade allt. Å, just det, hon gillade inte spådomskonst heller, läraren var en riktig gammal bluffmakerska, enligt henne. -Enligt min mamma och pappa också, sa jag och vi fnissade.

Nästa lektion hade vi ännu mer otur. Vi hade försvar mot svartkonster och hade den läraren som hade varit vid sorteringen. Han stod högst upp på min lista över misstänkta för överfallet i trappan. Vi fick öva på något som hette Sectumsempra. Det kunde lika gärna heta svartkonster, tänkte jag...

Kapitel 6, Letandet efter Albus.

Vi hade middag nu och alla lektioner hade slutat. -Vi ska väl leta efter Albus efter middagen? frågade Rose. Jag nickade. Jag måste leta efter min brorsa, även om han var i Slytherin och hade den dumma läraren som föreståndare. När alla gick upp till sina sällskapsrum gick vi inte upp i tornet, utan i ett annat, övergivet torn, för vi trodde att Albus kunde varit där.

Vi hörde en röst som sa: Psst! Lily, Rose. Kom hit! Jag såg Albus och gick mot honom. Lily, jag har varit och letat efter en osynlighetsmantel som ska ha legat här, viskade han. Och jag fick den! Vi hörde fotsteg i korridoren.

Göm er under den här, snabbt! viskade Albus. Men killen som gick i trapporna såg oss och sa: Impidimenta! Jag var förstenad och han sa: Jaha, vad har vi där då? frågade han. Jag såg att det var försvar mot svartkonster-läraren. Jag vet att det var du som överföll mig i trappan! sa jag. Jaså, vet du det? sa han Då måste jag nog få dig att glömma bort det. Obliviat… EXPELLIARMUS! skrek jag. Försteningen var bruten. Du din lilla jävel! skrek han. Han tog sin trollstav och skrek Cruci… Lamslå! skrek Albus och Rose tillsammans och läraren föll ner på golvet...


	3. Kapitel 7-9

Kapitel 7, Den orättvisa straffkommenderingen.  
Skit. Vi hade angripit en lärare, men han hade försökt använda Crucio på oss.  
-Vi berättar inte det här för någon va? sa Albus.  
-Nej. Ingen kommer tro på Crucio-grejen och vi kommer råka illa ut, sa jag.  
Men just då hörde vi steg i korridorerna.  
-Göm er! viskade Rose.  
-NYP MIG! skrek jag.  
Det borde jag inte ha gjort.  
Läraren som gick i korridoren såg oss.  
-Så, det här var inte den första nattvandringen på slottet. Rawenclaw har haft en, och nu får både Gryffindor och Slytherin en. Men...vad har hänt med professorn? Berätta allt från början.  
-Vi lamslog honom, men det var därför han försökte använda Cruciatusförbannelsen mot oss.  
-Vet ni något om den? Ni är ju förstaårselever!  
-Jo, men pappa har berättat om att han blev utsatt för den under fjärde året.  
-Just det, Harry Potter är er pappa.  
-Vi vet att han försökte använda den, vi har till och med fått öva Sectumsempra på hans lektioner. Hela klassen kan berätta.  
-Sectumsempra? SECTUMSEMPRA? Den är olämplig för er ålder, den får han inte träna er på. Men Cruciatusförbannelsen är säkert något som ni hittade på för att lamslå honom och fortsätta er nattur.  
-Men professorn...  
-Tre dagars straffkommendering för er alla och 30 poängs avdrag för Slytherin och 60 för Gryffindor.  
Om jag inte hade stått emot med all min kraft skulle jag säkert ha använt Sectumsempra, även om jag inte gillade den, mot henne. Det var så orättvist. Vi gick tillbaka till våra sovsalar och somnade med tankar om att ingen trodde oss.


End file.
